


The Mouse's Trap

by Rosedelio



Series: Chiruno [3]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedelio/pseuds/Rosedelio
Summary: For the mice, Nazrin kills Orin. Cirno tries to help Okuu find her lost friend.
Series: Chiruno [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727065
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The mouse scurried through the field. Soon, two black paws pounced on it. The twin-tailed cat examined her caught prey before she began to eat it. She was quickly interrupted by the sight of a mouse youkai running towards her. The youkai threw one of her dowsing rods at the cat, who quickly dodged it. The cat swallowed the rest of the mouse before transforming into her human form. “Hiya, Nazrin,” she said with a smile and a wave.

“Damn you, Rin!” Nazrin picked up her dowsing rod and pointed it at Rin. “Didn’t your master tell you not to eat any more mice?!”

Rin shrugged. “Yeah, and I’m a cat. When do cats ever listen to their masters? Besides, your friends are so delicious and nutritious. Why should I stop?”

“Because the mice have thoughts and feelings! I’m sure your master told you that. They don’t deserve to die this cruelly!” Nazrin pulled out a spell card. “I challenge you to a fight, Rin!”

Rin took out a spell card in response. “Alright, play time!” 

The two flew high in the air and began their battle. The sky became filled with bullets. The fighting was close, but Nazrin was the first to be hit and fall from the sky. She fell face first onto the ground. Nazrin thought about how this was another in a long line of defeats against Rin. When Rin landed beside her, she gritted her teeth.

Rin extended a hand to Nazrin. “Hey, that was a pretty fun fight. You did good.”

Nazrin spat on Rin’s hand. “Go to hell!”

Rin sighed and wiped her hand on her dress. “I don’t know why you wanna win so badly. I’m not gonna change my lifestyle because you won a fight.” 

“It’s my duty to protect the mice from threats like you,” Nazrin replied.

“You can’t protect them from everything.”

Nazrin sat up. “No, but I can least stop the youkai from eating them. I’ve fought or made deals with every youkai who would want to. And now they don’t eat mice. All of them except you.”

Rin smirked. “Wow, I feel special. Though, I’ve gotta say, that sounds really controlling. But, hey, if that’s how they want to live their lives, fine. I’m going to live my life how I want to live it. That includes my daily snack.”

Nazrin glared at Rin. “One day, you’ll stop eating my friends. I swear it.”

“I can’t wait to find out what you do to achieve that.” Rin looked up at the evening sky. “Well, I should go home. See ya tomorrow.”

Nazrin watched Rin as she walked towards her corpse-loaded Cat Cart and rolled it away. Once Rin was out of sight, a few mice crawled towards Nazrin and squeaked. Nazrin listened and nodded. “He would have been a great father. I’m sorry I couldn’t save him.” Then she got up and walked back home to Muenzuka with teary eyes.

It was night by the time Nazrin reached the familiar cherry blossom trees. As she walked along the path back to her home, she noticed a strange body. She examined it some more and discovered it was a corpse from the Outside World. 

Things from the Outside World appeared frequently at Muenzuka. That usually meant exotic treasures, but sometimes Outsiders or their bodies. Nazrin searched the corpse for treasures, but only found an idea. She smiled at the mouse in her tail’s basket. “I promise that by this time tomorrow, Rin will never eat another mouse.” The mouse squeaked with approval.


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you think about the plan?” Nazrin asked Nue. 

Nue contemplated as she lay on the Myouren Temple’s walls. Then she answered, “I think it’s a little dangerous, but also really fun. I’ll do it.”

“Thank you so much, Nue!” Nazrin tossed a small gold necklace to Nue. “You’ll get the other treasure tomorrow morning.” She waved Nue goodbye and headed for the temple cemetery. There she found Rin sitting under a tree next to her Cat Cart.

When Rin saw Nazrin approach her, she smiled. “Hiya, Nazrin. This must be important if you’re meeting me before I’ve eaten a mouse.”

“That’s because I want to make a deal.”

“Ooh, let’s hear it.”

“Have you seen an Outsider’s corpse before?”

Rin thought about the question and then shook her head. “I don’t think so. What’s the difference between them and these villagers’?”

“Well, they wear very different clothes. They also tend to be taller and fatter. I know of a place where they appear. They’re rare, but fortunately I found one last night. Would you like to see it?”

Rin shrugged. “I’m not going to stop eating mice for a new corpse hunting spot. I’m happy looking for corpses here.”

“Maybe seeing it might put you in a mood to reconsider.”

Rin got up and stretched. “Oh, alright. I’m curious to see if an Outsider’s corpse burns any differently.” Rin took her Cat Cart and followed Nazrin out of the temple.

It was noon by the time they arrived at Muenzuka. Nazrin led Rin the Outsider’s corpse as promised. Rin examined the body. “It’s just as you described them. Strange clothes, taller, and fatter. And this one’s still a little fresh.” Rin grinned at Nazrin. “Thanks for showing me this! Just for you, I’ll skip my snack today. I can’t wait to bring this home!”

As Rin lifted the corpse, Nazrin readied her dowsing rods. “Not just today…” She swung a rod into Rin’s head, which knocked Rin to the ground. “But forever!” When Rin tried to get up, Nazrin hit her again. For a few minutes, Nazrin watched as Rin lay on the ground and bled out. Then she slowly approached Rin’s body and felt for a pulse. “She’s dead.”

With those words, a horde of mice gathered around Nazrin, squeaking praises upon her. She looked at all the mice and relished in their worship. Then she remembered Rin’s body. “It’s not over yet.” She walked back home and cleaned her dowsing rods. Afterwards, she wore some gloves, grabbed a shovel, and returned to the murder site.

Nazrin dug a hole while the mice kept watch. Once the hole was large enough, she dumped Rin’s body into the pit and buried her. When that was finished, she gathered the fallen cherry blossoms and spread them across the fresh dirt patch. She loaded the Outsider’s corpse onto the Cat Cart and rolled it away. As she did, she looked back at the burial site. Nothing about it seemed suspicious.

After she wheeled the Cat Cart into her home, Nazrin cleaned herself. By the time she was done, it was night. She took the Cat Cart back outside and silently pushed it along. The mice once again watched out for any potential witnesses. Eventually she arrived at the foot of the Youkai Mountain, where she left the Cat Cart. She took off her gloves and walked away.

As Nazrin walked towards the Myouren Temple, two hands grabbed her shoulders. “Caught ya, nya!”

Nazrin turned around and saw Rin’s face. She pushed her captor away but fell to the ground. “W-Wait! P-Please don’t kill me! I-I’m sorry!” Nazrin shouted as she backed away.

“Hey, it’s just me, Nue,” Nue said as she looked around. “What happened between you and Rin to cause this reaction?”

Nazrin laughed as she got up. “You’re very good at disguises, Nue. You really scared me.” After brushing the dirt off her skirt, Nazrin replied, “Rin and I got into another fight, but this time I won. She said she’d get her revenge and I’m worried what that’ll mean.”

“Hopefully she never finds out it’s us behind her defamation or she’ll really go after you.”

“How’s that going anyways?”

Nue grinned. “Absolutely fantastic. I attacked two villagers today and they cursed Rin’s name when I left.” Nue stopped when she heard jingling bells and spotted its source. “Ooh, Kosuzu. This should be good. See ya tomorrow morning.” As Nue flew away, Nazrin continued her walk towards the Myouren Temple.

By the time Nazrin arrived, almost all the temple residents had finished their dinner. “Hello, Nazrin,” Byakuren said. “Shou already set up a bed for you in her room.”

“Thanks for letting me know,” Nazrin replied as she added some vegetables to her bowl of rice. She gave a quick prayer, but then continued to stare at her food. When Byakuren came back into the dining room, Nazrin asked, “Hijiri, will you always protect me?”

“Of course, Nazrin,” Byakuren answered. “Did something happen to you?”

“Something scared me on the way over here. It left me a little worried about what might happen to me.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, no. I’m fine now. I’m glad to know I can rely on you.” Nazrin smiled at Byakuren and began to eat her dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a cool spring morning when Cirno left her home. Off in the distance, she spotted two figures slowly walking by the Misty Lake shore. With no other plans for the day, Cirno decided to fly over and greet them.

As she got closer, she recognized the two as Nazrin and Utsuho. Nazrin had her dowsing rods out while Utsuho followed behind. “Hey there! What are you two searching for?” Cirno asked as she landed near them.

“We’re looking for Orin’s Cat Cart,” replied Utsuho.

“Oh, did she lose it?”

“It’s even worse; she’s missing too!”

“Oh no! I hope nothing bad happened to her.” Cirno paused. “Hey, I’ll help you search for Orin!”

“Really? That’d be great! Thanks, Cirno!”

They continued walking for a short while before Cirno asked, “How long has Orin been missing?”

“Well, she left home yesterday morning to go collect corpses from the Human Village. Then, she usually comes home before dinnertime, but she didn’t yesterday. Lady Satori told me not to worry, but this morning she told me to go up and search for Orin. So, I decided to ask Nazrin for help. I heard she’s the best at finding stuff.”

Nazrin interjected, “But I only find things, not people. That’s why we’re looking for the Cat Cart. Okuu says the two are inseparable.” Utsuho nodded.

“Oh yeah, Nazrin is the best finder in all of Gensokyo. Mystia told me about how you found her guitar.” Cirno pointed at Nazrin’s dowsing rods. “I’ve always wondered how you do it.”

Nazrin grinned. “Well, first I get a description of the missing object. The more detailed, the better. Then I feel my dowsing rods and walk towards the pull. I know I’m going the right way when the pull gets stronger. Then I keep going until I find the object. If it’s really small, I ask the mice to help me search for it. And here we are! I think that’s the Cat Cart.” Indeed, there was the Cat Cart parked next to a tree. Inside the wheelbarrow was a body.

“I wonder if that’s Orin,” Utsuho mused before flying towards the Cat Cart. Nazrin and Cirno followed her. When they arrived, Utsuho shook her head. “It’s just some strange corpse.” She looked closer at the body. “It doesn’t look like the ones Orin usually brings home.”

“That’s an Outsider’s corpse,” Nazrin answered. 

“I wonder how Orin got one.”

“I showed it to her yesterday. Then… we got into a fight and she left. I don’t know what happened to her after that.”

“Really? Orin told me how much you hated her.”

“That’s because she kept eating my friends!” Nazrin took a deep breath. “I showed it to her, hoping that might bribe her to stop eating any more mice. Unfortunately, it didn’t work and so we fought.”

Utsuho laughed. “Orin would never stop eating mice! They’re her favorite food!” She stopped laughing when she noticed Nazrin’s glaring. “Oh, sorry.” Nazrin grumbled.

“I was wondering, who won the fight yesterday?” Cirno asked.

“I did,” Nazrin answered.

“Really? Orin told me every time you two fought, she won,” Utsuho noted.

“She’s a liar! I won a few times, like yesterday!” Nazrin shouted. “If there’s nothing else, I’d like to go home.” With that, Nazrin left.


	4. Chapter 4

Nazrin spent the rest of the day searching for treasure at Muenzuka. When the sun began to set, she headed back to her hut. Along the way, she saw Cirno and Utsuho walking around. “Hello Nazrin!” Cirno greeted.

“Are you two still searching for Rin?” Nazrin asked.

“Yep!” Utsuho answered. “We searched around the Youkai Mountain but didn’t find any other sign of her. Then, when we took the Outsider’s body to Eientei and searched around there, just in case.”

Nazrin looked quizzically at Utsuho. “Why did you bring the corpse to Eientei?”

“I thought there might be something on the Cat Cart or the body that’d tell what happened to Orin,” Cirno replied. “Eirin said she’ll tell us if she finds anything tomorrow.”

Nazrin felt a little worried. “Ah, well, let me know if she does.” 

Nazrin tried to walk away, but Utsuho stopped her. “Cirno and I have been looking around Muenzuka for a while now. It’s a very pretty, but isolated place. And so far, it seems like you’re the last person to see Orin before she went missing. Lady Satori read enough stories to me that I know what that means.”

Nazrin gulped. “You know, she might have gone back to the Human Village for find more corpses. Have you tried asking any of the humans?”

“Oh, that’s a good idea!” Utsuho frowned at Cirno. “But, I don’t think they’d want to talk to a hell raven or a fairy.”

“Don’t worry! I’ll ask my friend Marisa to help. She’s a human.”

“That’s great!” Utsuho looked up at the dark sky. “Lady Satori will get really worried if I don’t come home soon. See ya tomorrow, Cirno!”

“Bye, Okuu!” Cirno waved as Utsuho flew away. When Cirno looked back, she noticed Nazrin walking away. “Oh, Nazrin, just one more thing!”

“What is it?”

“Did Orin eat a mouse today?”

Nazrin grumbled. “No, fortunately. Why would you ask me that?”

“Okuu told me that Orin eats a mouse almost every day, and that every time she does, you almost always find and fight her. I just thought that the mice would tell you where she was if she ate one.”

“Do you want Orin to eat a mouse?”

“It’d be helpful but…um…” Cirno noticed Nazrin’s mean look. “I think I should go now.”

Nazrin scoffed as the two went their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, as Cirno walked by the Myouren Temple, she noticed Nazrin crouching next to a tree. “What are you doing?” she asked.

“One of the mice gave birth recently.” After some hesitation, Nazrin added, “The father was a recent victim of Rin. I’m making sure everything’s still fine.”

“Oh, I see. Speaking of Orin, I wanted to update you on the search for her. And I want to ask you a few questions too.”

Nazrin thought for a moment before answering, “Alright, but not here. The mice need some privacy.” Nazrin led Cirno into the Myouren Temple’s courtyard. “I’m guessing Rin’s still missing, right?”

Cirno nodded. “Today, Okuu said she’s going to search around the Sanzu River. I was about go look around the Hakurei Shrine when I saw you here. Also, Eirin said she found some blood on the Outsider’s clothes that wasn’t his. Maybe this means Orin was kidnapped, or even worse, murdered!”

Nazrin laughed. “Good riddance then!”

“Well, if we don’t find Orin soon, Okuu said this’ll get Satori to come up here and start questioning potential suspects. And, um, since you have a motive for harming Orin, you’ll be one of them.”

Nazrin suppressed her surprise. “Oh, I’ve done nothing that terrible. I’m not worried. But, have you really found no trace of Rin besides her Cat Cart?”

“Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. Marisa talked to some human villagers last night. They said they saw you leave with Orin two days ago. They also said she was assaulting people that night. Though, Okuu said that’s not something Orin would normally do.”

“Staying away from home is also something Orin wouldn’t normally do. Perhaps, the two are connected. Also, I was here from that night until Okuu asked for my help. You can ask anyone in the temple.” Nazrin grinned. “Further proof of my innocence.”

“Oh, I don’t suspect you of anything. You’ve been very helpful in the search for Orin, despite your hatred of her. Though, I thought you lived in Muenzuka?”

“Sometimes it gets lonely and I want to sleep here.”

“I can understand that. Daiyousei likes to sleep in my igloo sometimes. I think that’s everything. See ya later, Nazrin!” Nazrin waved goodbye as Cirno flew away.


	6. Chapter 6

When Nazrin arrived home later that afternoon, she was shocked to find Rin sitting at a table. For a minute, the two stared at each other. Then Nazrin shook her head and said, “Nue, don’t do that again.”

Nue returned to her true form. “I just wanted to see how you’d react. You weren’t as scared as you were two nights ago.”

“That’s because if you were Rin, you would have attacked me as soon as I opened the door,” Nazrin said as she took a seat at the table. “That wasn’t the only reason you came here, was it?”

Nue leaned back on her chair. “Nope. See, you told me this defamation would keep Rin underground. Now I hear that she’s actually missing. As far as everyone else knows, Rin disappeared two nights ago. But we know she actually disappeared sometime after she went to Muenzuka with you. And that makes you very suspicious. Suspicious enough to get Satori to come up here and talk to you.”

Nazrin crossed her arms. “Are you trying to blackmail me?”

“Oh, friends don’t blackmail their friends.” Nue leaned closer to Nazrin. “Like how friends don’t let their friends become unwitting accomplices to their crimes. I’m just…asking for some compensation due to changing circumstances.”

Nazrin walked into her bedroom and come out with a pair of pearl earrings and a diamond ring. “You’ll need to appear Rin again soon or Satori come to the surface. I can pay you for each time you do this. Will these be enough for this time?”

Nue took and examined the jewelry. “Oh, these are nice. And don’t worry, I get on it tonight.”

Before Nue left through the door, Nazrin asked, “Don’t you want to know what happened to Rin?”

Nue didn’t turn around to answer. “I got my treasures; I don’t really care. And, knowing how you felt about Rin, I’d feel less guilty about helping you if I didn’t know what happened.”

Nazrin breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Nue.”

“That’s what friends are for,” Nue replied before closing the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_Satori is coming._

That’s what all the mice were telling Nazrin while they were waking her up. She rushed out the door and flew to her one haven: the Myouren Temple. She scanned the ground for any incoming bullets. The midnight sky only added to her worries.

When Nazrin landed at the Myouren Temple, it was eerily quiet. She looked around before she entered the temple’s interior. However, once inside, a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned to see it was Utsuho’s. “Let’s go. Lady Satori’s waiting for you.” Nazrin noticed she did not have her arm cannon on.

Utsuho dragged Nazrin to the only lit room in the temple. Inside, Satori, Cirno, Nue, and Byakuren were sitting at a table, drinking tea. Utsuho closed the door behind them and sat next to Satori. Satori stared at Nazrin. “Hello…murderer.”

Nazrin sighed and quietly sat next to Byakuren. Then she looked at Nue. Nue gave a sad smile back. “I got caught.”

“It wasn’t easy to catch her,” said Cirno. “First we had to convince someone to be bait. Only Kosuzu was willing, and it took a lot of convincing by Marisa before she agreed. Good thing Marisa was there cause it was a really tough fight.”

Nazrin nodded and drank some tea. “Satori, whatever you decide to have happen to me, please think about the mice.”

Satori watched Nazrin and slowly finished the rest of her tea. “First, I want make sure all of Gensokyo knows about your crime. Second, Orin’s job needs to get done. The both of you should be at least half as efficient as Orin was.” Satori said with a glance at Nue. “Finally, I’d like to have Orin’s body and give her a proper funeral.”

“I’ve heard about Orin’s job. You’ll ensure there won’t be any accidents, right Satori?” asked Byakuren with a quick look at Utsuho.

“No further harm will come to Nazrin or Nue. You have my word, Byakuren.”

“I accept your demands.” Nazrin bowed her head. “Thank you for your mercy, Satori.” Nue bowed her head as well.

“You two can start working tomorrow, after I’ve collected Orin’s body.” With that, Satori and Utsuho got up and left.

Nazrin looked at Cirno. “When did you suspect me?”

Cirno chuckled. “Let’s just say, I’m an expert when it comes to winning fights I didn’t really win.”

“You must be happy to get into the papers again for solving another murder.”

Cirno sighed. “I guess so. Though, I’ve gotten into the bad habit of finding them.”

\---

The next day, Cirno was flying above the Misty Lake when she noticed Utsuho pushing a cloth-covered Cat Cart. “Hey, Okuu!” Cirno greeted as she landed beside Utsuho. “I thought Nazrin and Nue were supposed to be doing that.”

“They will, later. I just…wanted to personally bring Orin’s body back home.” Utsuho replied. She looked at the Cat Cart for a few moments before turning back to Cirno. “Cirno, I wanna thank you for your help in finding Orin and her murderer.”

“You’re welcome!” Cirno looked around the Misty Lake. “I’m actually playing hide and seek with my friends right now, and I’m the seeker. To be honest, I’m a little worried that one day I’ll look for a friend and find out she ended up like Orin.”

“Maybe you should try playing in the Underworld sometime. I promise you and your friends won’t get hurt as long as I’m around! Plus, I know all the good spots from when… Orin and I used to play.”

“That sounds great! I’ll ask my friends about it once I find them all.” Cirno heard rustling leaves nearby. “Oh, that might one of them. See ya later, Okuu!”

“Bye, Cirno! And good luck in all your searches!”


End file.
